


Black Lotus

by elanorsparkles



Series: Origami Makes for Great Fluff [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light ship, POV First Person, POV Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanorsparkles/pseuds/elanorsparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat folds origami on rainy days. Bucky soon does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> Like, Idk guys. I was waiting for my mom to get there, and this happened. I don't even ship Black Soldier. Don't take it too seriously. (Unless you want to.)

Calmly, I folded another petal.

 

With the rainy and cold outdoors, the Avengers were having a dreary day in the tower.

Steve curled up on the couch with a good book.

Wanda was holed up in her room with her guitar. She only came out once to make herself a cup of tea.

Who knows where Tony was.

Sam and Bucky were idly flipping channels with an extreme case of boredom.

 

"Whatcha doing?" Bucky asked, chill.

I pulled the last petal through. "Makin' origami." I responded, flourishing the finished black paper.

Staring, James told me, "That's beautiful."

"Really? I'm touched. It's from a show. Have you seen it?" I enquired, arching an eyebrow. I was curious to know if any one had introduced him to BBC yet.

"No, I haven't." James ("'Bucky' now." I reminded myself) remarked with a lopsided smile.

"You just want to be beside me," I smirked.

"Maybe."

For a few long seconds, our eyes locked, and we gazed at each other. Then he spoke: "Will you teach me to make those flowers?"

I smiled and patted the floor next to me. "Of course!"

James plunked down beside me, and I watched the metal arm create something delicately beautiful for the first time.


End file.
